


Like Father, Like Daughter

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Like Father, Like Daughter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, Morgan is a little shit, Morgan is gonna give him one, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, She knows what she wants, Starker 2.0, Starker: the Next Generation, and has every intention of taking it, underage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: Endgame Spoilers! See Notes for summary.





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> The day of her father's funeral, Morgan Stark declared that she would marry Peter Parker when she grew up. She never forgot, even if Peter did. Now, she's a 15-yr-old high school senior and he's a 28/33-yr-old man (depending on how you count it) and she's decided that the time is right to make her move and get her man.
> 
> \---//---
> 
> The warning for major character death is there because Tony is dead. I have no plans for any other character to die. Other characters, tags, and warnings may be added as needed in the future.
> 
> Also, I turned on comment moderation, because 1.) Assholes can't read and 2.) I don't want their hate attached to my fic

Tony Stark’s funeral was the worst day of Peter’s life. Eleven long years later, that was still true. Even after more than a decade, the hole in the world left by his loss was still keenly felt, especially by those who loved him. And even though he never had the courage to say it, Peter Parker had loved Tony Stark with his entire heart and soul. 

Pepper knew, of course. If she didn’t know while he was still alive, she certainly figured it out as she watched Peter spiral into depression afterward. She’s the one who saved him in the end. Pepper and Morgan together gave Peter something to live for when he thought everything was lost. They almost lost him in the upheaval of 3.5 billion people suddenly reappearing in a world that had mostly moved on without them. It was really Morgan who did it; who asked for Peter every single day after the funeral. 

“Mommy, where’s Peter?” 

“He’s at home with his aunt, sweetie.” 

“He’s sad, Mommy.” 

“I know baby, we’re all sad.” 

“Can we visit Peter? I miss him.” 

Pepper was bemused by her daughter’s attachment to the young man. She had only known him for a handful of days after the funeral before Peter returned to the city to be reunited with his friends and go back to school and back to his life. But Morgan never stopped asking. Every night before bed they had a nearly identical conversation. Eventually, she gave in and called May Parker to ask if they could meet. 

May was hesitant at first. Peter was handling his grief poorly, and she thought he needed to forget and move on. Pepper suggested that maybe Peter and Morgan could help each other with moving on. After all, Tony had seen Peter like a son. Maybe both his children could help each other heal. Eventually, May agreed. 

Pepper was honestly shocked by how bad Peter looked when they arrived at the apartment. He had always been a slender kid, but now he was gaunt, and it was clear that he wasn’t eating properly. His hair was limp and dull and his eyes were red rimmed and perpetually shining with unshed tears. He barely acknowledged them when they first arrived, but Morgan went to him like a magnet, wrapped her small arms around him wordlessly, and refused to let go. Peter picked her up and held her close while fresh tears spilled down his face. 

It got better for him after that. Pepper had been right, of course. Morgan couldn’t fill the hole left by her father, but she wormed her way into Peter’s heart right next to the place Tony used to be and as her presence grew ever larger, the Tony-shaped hole grew smaller and smaller until the day finally came when Peter was able to think about him and smile, share stories about him and laugh again. 

After that, he started visiting the cabin on the weekends and during breaks. He helped Pepper with chores and repairs, his strength making things simple that she would have struggled with on her own. And of course he spent time with Morgan, trying to do all the things for her that Tony would have done if he’d still been there. He taught her, and played with her. He helped her with school projects, and then with her own projects as she grew old enough to start poking around in Tony’s old workshop. They grew closer and closer as the years went by and Peter thought of Morgan almost as a little sister. 

But Morgan never saw Peter as her brother. She never forgot her declaration on the first day they met. _When I'm grown up, I'll marry you. Then you won’t have to be sad anymore._ There were still times when Peter thought no one was looking when he would have this far away look in his eyes that was so full of sorrow and grief that it broke Morgan’s heart to see it. Her Peter was still sad, even after all these years, and she was still just as determined to wipe away his tears and fill his life with all the happiness she knew she could give him. 

She wasn’t foolish of course. She knew he’d never see her as anything more than family or a friend while she was still a child. So she kept her feelings mostly to herself, though she suspected that she never entirely fooled her mother. She watched him over the years, trying to calculate when she might be old enough for him to notice her as something more than a child. She was ten the first time she found him crying in her father’s workshop and kissed his cheek to try and make him feel better. He only smiled and patted her head and took her up to tuck her into bed. When she was twelve, she started experimenting with makeup to try and make herself look older. Peter only frowned when he saw her, and while he politely complimented her efforts, it was clear he didn’t really like the results. And if she was being honest, she didn’t really like it either and soon stopped messing around with makeup all together. 

Morgan was 15 years old and a senior in high school, at Peter's alma mater, Midtown Tech, when she finally thought she caught a glimpse of _something_ other than fondness for a little sister in Peter’s eyes when he saw her. She thought she did a good job of not giving anything away, but inside, her heart was soaring. All these years, she had lived under a cloud of dread that every time Peter came home – she always thought of his visits as him coming home – he would bring someone with him. A date, a partner, a _rival_. But he never had, and now, it was finally her time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anti-starker and have somehow made it this far, I don't want to hear from you and I'm giving you fair warning- the next chapter is the start of something beautiful. And by that, I mean a relationship between a 15-yr-old girl and a 28/33-yr-old man and all the dubious morality and unrealistic acceptance that goes along with it.


End file.
